Mi suegra es un monstruo
by akaerii
Summary: Es totalmente bien sabido que las suegras y los yerno no se llevan bien, es como por instinto el que no se traten de una manera civilizada. AU Sasunaru One Shot


Bueno no tenia nada que hacer ... (bn si no contamos con estudiar para un exam)

espero se diviertan, jejejeje y comenten claro ... este pequeño one shot.

* * *

><p>Es totalmente bien sabido que las suegras y los yerno no se llevan bien, es como por instinto el que no se traten de una manera civilizada, es como por cosa de la naturaleza el que tengan que estar compitiendo constantemente por las cosas y no esa de extrañar que las suegras consideren a la elección de sus hijos como equivocadas o poca cosa.<p>

La historia que se relata en estas líneas es una como cualquier otra, pero cabe la pena poder recordar un poco cuales fueron los hechos que llevaron a nuestro protagonista a tan bizarra situación.

Naruto Uzumaki creció desde pequeño en ambiente familiar agradable, rodeado de niños y niñas las cuales siempre por alguna razón que el no comprendía hacían cosas por el, desde llevarlo todos los días a la escuela en lujosos automóviles hasta recibir constantemente invitaciones para salir, su madre decía que todos esto se debía por su hijo era muy guapo. Naruto no hacia caso de ello, tomaba las cosas simples obsequios y las personas como amigos.

En los lugares que el trabajo, siempre atrajo a la clientela, pero ejemplo en una ocasión en la cual trabajo en una heladería cerca de una preparatoria. Desde el momento que llego los jóvenes iban de un lado para otro y era más que sabido que siempre estaba abarrotado el lugar, al menos hasta el último momento en que trabajo ahí. Las rutas en las cuales tomaba el autobús a su casa (cuando tenia que hacerlo) generalmente siempre estaban llenos de hombres jóvenes y alguno que otro guapo, los cuales siempre le cedían el asiento de manera muy cortes. Todos los efectos que causaba era lo que su madre denominaba el efecto "Naruto".

Ahora bien por el lado contrario Sasuke siempre un joven muy serio y reservado.

Había sido criado por una familiar muy tradicional y exigente en la cual las fallas no estaban ni siquiera contempladas. Era ganar o ganar no había de otra, o se esforzaba lo más que podía o simplemente moría aplastado bajo la sombra de su hermano. Sasuke siempre se esforzó lo mas que pudo para poder complacer a su padre y cuando este murió, lo lamento mucho como todo hijo hace lo suyo con su padre pero lejos de eso nació en el un sentimiento de libertad.

Sasuke por decisión de su padre había hecho su carrera en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de medicina, se había graduado con honores y era por mucho el joven mas guapo de toda su generación e inclusive de su facultad. Era alto de cuerpo escultural deportista, todo un adonis y el sueño de cualquier chica universitaria. Pero el siempre estaba solo, con las pocas chicas con las que llego a salir una o por mucho dos veces o eran huecas o totalmente feas. Además ninguna pasaba la llamada prueba de fuego.

Pero de un tiempo para la fecha adoraba de sobre manera poder pasar por el parque, y más en la tarde cuando su trabajo y su tiempo se lo permitían. Y fue precisamente en el parque donde conoció a Naruto.

Se taparon casi por casualidad, quizá fue cosa del destino o de la torpeza del rubio el cual casi lo arrolla mientras viajaba en su bicicleta, lo que en un principio parecía una pelea campal termino siendo una amena conversación en el café de la esquina.

DE ahí en adelante procuraban poder salir cada determinado tiempo.

Los días pasaron a ser semanas y las semanas meses, nadie lo percibió hasta ya casi casi se podría decir que vivían juntos. En el lugar donde Sasuke estaba generalmente estaba Naruto y de esa gran amistad empezó a surgir un romance.

Ahora bien, tener de pareja a Uzumaki Naruto no era para nada sencillo, según las palabras de Sasuke, el rubio tenia un circulo social tan amplio que el moreno frecuentemente le montaba escenas de celos, a veces eran por cosas tan insignificantes como conversar con un desconocido en el servicio de autobuses. Pero Sasuke lo hacia por que sabia que su rubio era muy preciado y muy codiciado, Naruto poco a poco fue aprendiendo a controlar los arrebatos infantiles de Sasuke, a veces hasta le daban risa.

Pero no todo en esta vida es color de rosa, Sasuke antes de dar el siguiente paso sabia que debía hacer que Naruto pasara la prueba de fuego, y tal prueba consistía en su madre.

La Sra. Uchiha había sido criado por una rica familia de los mas altos niveles sociales, era todo lo que se podía exigir a una persona de su estatus social pero mas halla de eso, era una de las mas grandes y famosas periodistas de todo el continente, había hecho importantes reportajes sobre la guerra en medio oriente y los niveles de desnutrición en África. Sobre el maltrato de las mujeres y la trata de las mismas. Se codeaba con todo tipo de celebridades, desde artistas de la talla de Madonna, Elton Jhon, Sarah Brightman (de la cual era intima amiga pues adoraba la música con tintes operísticos), artistas con importantes premios Oscares en los bolsillos y claro no podía las luminarias humanitarias de la tierra como el Dalay Lama, miembros importantes de las casas reales de Europa, importantes políticos y demás. En pocas palabras era toda una Socialite.

Pero desde los últimos años había ido en decline su carrera y por lo mientras se dedicaba a las tareas del hogar y a como buena madre que era a ver por el interés de sus preciados cachorros.

Por lo que no fue para nada raro que diera el grito en el cielo cuando su pequeño hijo Sasuke, la luz de sus ojos y el más tierno de sus hijos, empezó a salir con semejante… persona como lo era Naruto.

A los ojos de su suegra Naruto era todo lo que una madre NO quiere para su hijo, era hiperactivo, si modales, con una ingenuidad que rayaba en la estupidez, además de que los movimientos que ejecutaba eran torpes, su forma de moverse era burda (según su criterio) y no paraba de comer esa insulsa comida que el le llamaba Ramen. Ahora no es que ya conociera al tonto rubio pareja de su tierno neko. Pero había escuchado tanto de el por boca de su hijo Itachi que desde que supo su nombre lo empezó a odiar.

Ahora bien, después de un año y medio de relación en la cabeza de Sasuke empezó a formarse la idea de que era hora de dar el siguiente salto en la relación, por lo que una tarde le dijo a Naruto.

-dobe, que vas a hacer mañana en la tarde?

-mmmmmmm pues que yo sepa nada, mañana en la tarde no tengo mucho que hacer creo que estaré libre.

-perfecto, por que quiero que conozcas a mi madre.

El rubio que por la impresión se empezó a ahogar con pequeño dulce que estaba comiendo en esos momentos, no supo como reaccionar. Las visitas con anteriores suegras no habían sido para nada satisfactorias y por ellos le había dejado cierto miedo a tales situaciones.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara te caerá muy bien, además ya le eh estado hablando de ti y muere de ganas de conocerte.

Después de más ruegos por parte del moreno, el rubio acepto (no muy convencido del todo) a ir a su casa, pero con la condición de que por nada del mundo lo dejara solo en lo que durara la estancia en su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, la Señora Uchiha dio el grito en el cielo al enterarse que su peor enemigo iba ah ir a su casa, la iba a profanar de eso no cabía duda, pero debía estar lista para todo. Por lo que dando lo ahora acordaba estaba mas que lista para recibir a las visitas.

Estaba muy nerviosa dentro de un vestido entallado de diseñador el cual hacia relucir su esbelta figura además de todo el porte de una dama de su calibre, pero no dejaba de mirar por la ventana el momento en el que llegara su hijo. Después de media hora de retraso llegaron, a primera vista se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, el chico que venia del brazo de su hijo no era para nada feo, pero tampoco era cosa del otro mundo. Lo malo era que el era rubio y pues ya saben lo que dicen de los rubios y su inteligencia.

Después de pasar una amena tarde (al menos por parte de la pareja), Sasuke noto que su madre aceptaba a Naruto, es mas parecía que se llevaban a la mar de bien por lo que no dudo en arrodillarse frente de él (y de su madre) y mostrarle una pequeña cajita con un añillo dentro, con el cual le proponía matrimonio.

Cual de los dos gritos fue el mas potente no sabemos, si fue el del rubio de alegría o el de Mikoto por sorpresa, jamás pensó que la relación fueran para tanto, esta bien que el rubio no era tan idiota como se veía, pero esta muy lejos de ser la pareja ideal para su querido hijo. No sabia porque su neko le estaba haciendo tal propuesta a semejante persona, su mente empezó a cavilar por una razón. Por lo que se dirigió al rubio y esbozando una sonrisa (muy cinica) le dijo:

-Que alegría, pero no creo que el hecho de que estés embarazado implique que tengas que casarse, puedes no tener al niño o incluso darlo en adopción, siempre hay alternativas.

La cara de Naruto era todo un poema.

-A que se esta refiriendo usted?

-Pues a tu embarazo? A que mas… pero acá entre nos tienes que ser sincero conmigo… -empezó a hablar de manera mas baja –estas seguro que tu bebe es de Sasuke?

El rubio no pudo contener la risa, vaya que su suegra era muy graciosa, mira que pensar que se casaban por que el estaba embarazado. Después de explicar el pequeño mal entendido, se despido de ella a la mar de feliz, con la promesa de ponerse en contacto con ella próximamente pues la había pedio ser la dama de honor en tal evento.

La madre de Sasuke no podía aceptar tal cosa, por lo que pronto ideo un plan para hacer que tal boda no se llevara acabo, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, le dijo al rubio que ella organizaría la boda con todos los lujos al por mayor y toda la cosa pero el rubio muy cortes le dijo que no, que seria un evento muy sencillo y familiar donde se sintieran cómodos.

Eso termino por arruinar toda la felicidad de la Sra. Uchiha, pues para la boda ella pensaba hacerla el evento social del año, inclusive la boda de los duques de Oxford se quedaría corta.

Tras intentar incontables veces el arruinar la boda como irse a vivir con ellos y hacer pasar a Naruto una noche terrible, o poner una la noche del ensayo unas cuantas nueces en la salsa de los platillos aun a sabiendas que el rubio era alérgico a todo y que por consecuencia se le inflara la cara como si de un sapo se tratara, se resigno.

Y no lo hizo por pensar que estaba derrotada (pues aún le quedaban varios ases en la manga) si no por el amor que su hijo empezó a demostrar por el rubio.

Desde hacia un año ya no era raro poder ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro, jugando cada fin de semana en el parque o inclusive andar tarareando alguna estrofa perteneciente a alguna canción (la cual generalmente era cursi), haciendo obras y actos de caridad no solo con ella, si no con las demás personas, en general Sasuke era feliz desde que andaba con Naruto.

Así que con el rabo entre las patas, se acerco al novio el día de la boda y le pido sus más sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento mostrado hasta ahora por ella. El rubio sonrió de manera natural y le dijo que no había problema, que sabia cuales habían sido sus actos y cuales sus propósitos, pero que no pensaba a dejar a su hijo pues era la persona a la cual realmente amaba y mas ahora que se daba cuenta que por fin podrían ser felices.

Mikoto no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas al ver la buena elección que había hecho su hijo, así que de buena gana le dio la bendición ala feliz pareja con la única condición que no tardaran en darle nietos.

Después de la boda a ella no le quedo otra cosa que poner un poco más de atención a las elecciones de su otro hijo, pues este aun no se casaba y como buena madre que era debía ayudar a su angelito a conseguir su felicidad. Era eso o se dejaba de llamar Mikoto.

* * *

><p>Akaerii<p> 


End file.
